The infected girl
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Valkyrie has seen infected and fought them but what will happen when she becomes an infected
1. The Vampire

Valkyrie's lungs burned at she run through the trees surrounding her. She glanced over the shoulder and heard a ruffling noise behind hear.

'Stupid skeleton' thought Valkyrie as she tried to speed up. She was running in the middle of the park away from a fully grown vampire which was now chasing after her. 'Were could skulduggery be?' Valkyrie's legs screamed at her as her legs got tired.

It had been an hour since she had last seen her dead friend fighting another vampire. He being skulduggery told her to run and that he could handle this. Why did he always treat her like this? She was nearly eighteen now he should be letting her fight them not run from them. She heard a high growl come from behind her. She jerked to a stop and looked around her.

Damnit were was the Bentley? Valkyrie cursed her name for not remembering were the Bentley was. So looked around the park and couldn't see anything. There right in front of her view was the thing she was trying to get away from. The vampire was crouched down and it had saliva running down its mouth. Valkyrie froze in that exact spot and held her breath. The vampire didn't move either and it keep its black eyes on hers. She took one step back and that was all it took for the vampire to leap at her. The vampire leaped into the air getting its fangs ready to kill. Valkyrie leaped to one side and started running though the empty park. She heard the vampires footsteps become faster than hers.

Valkyrie stopped running and new was she was. It was the centre of the park. In the middle was a big fountain which has little flowers all around it. There were no more trees and Valkyrie new that the Bentley had to be around here somewhere!

Valkyrie clicked her fingers and felt the energy pour from the centre of her body and caused a spark in her handd which turned into a ball of flame. The vampire come out of the forest of trees and started to dash towards Valkyrie. Valkyrie threw the fireball at it but the vampire leaped over it and into the air. The vampire could have landed on Valkyrie because of that leap and killed her. But Valkyrie shot out her hand felt the air press against her palm and shoot her hand at the vampire causing it to hurl back into the bush.

Valkyrie signed with relief. But it wasn't over the vampire would soon find its way back to her. Valkyrie turned on her heel and ran towards the fountain. She stood right in front of the fountain looking around cursing skulduggery's name for not being here. A cold gloved hand touched her shoulder and Valkyrie turned around and punched the person hard in the jaw. Skulduggery's head went back and he nearly lost balance.

Skulduggery regained his balance and stared at Valkyrie, well it was hard to tell since he had no face.

Valkyrie stood there and for no reason started laughing putting her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry skul. Thought you were a vamp" Valkyrie said between laughs

Skulduggery put his arm across his chess "you're comparing me to a vamp"

"Yep"

"Am the world's best detective and your comparing me to a vampire!"

"Well the world's best detective just got punched in the jaw by an 18 year old girl"

Skulduggery put his hand to where he got punched "you think that hurt. Ha you wish"

"I bet it did you just want admit it because I was the one who hit you"

"That's why it didn't hurt"

"Are you saying that I wouldn't be able to beat you up?"

"Yep"

Valkyrie walked over to him and punched his arm playfully. They were heading towards the Bentley when someone thing came out from the corner of Valkyries eye. She gasped and turned to see one angry vampire emerging from the bush.

Valkyrie felt warmth near her as she watched skulduggery hurl to fireballs at the coming vampire. The vampire dodged the two fireballs and kept on coming at them. Skulduggery put his hand into his jacket and pulled out his revolver. He fired three bullets at the vampire. The vampire gracefully dodged the first two but the third bullet hit it right in its shoulder causing the vampire to take a step back. The vampire growled in pain and nearly lost balance. It shook its head causing the saliva on its mouth to flick everywhere. The vampire dashed across the grass heading towards them.

Valkyrie had an idea. Valkyrie ran towards the vampire and heard skulduggery call her name, but she ignored. Valkyrie stopped in her tracks and put her hands together feeling the air around her hands. The vampire was just a few miles from her, Valkyrie waited for the vampire to come closer. When the vampire was close enough it leaped high in the air and opened its wide mouth. Showing of its sharp teeth.

At the very last minute when the vampire was close to killing its prey. Valkyrie pushed the wind of her hands aiming it towards the vampire. It was a direct hit and it sent the vampire high in the air. While it was in the air Valkyrie quickly summoned a flame and threw it at the vampire while it was in mid air. The vampire saw it coming but it was too late. The fireball hit it straight in the face causing its head to light on fire.

The vampire landed on the ground painfully and struggled to extinguish the flames. It started to roll over on the grass and was only centimetres away from Valkyrie. While on the ground the vampire lashed out its arm and dug its claws into Valkyries leg. Valkyrie cried out in pain and feel to the ground as the claws dug deeper into her skin. Valkyrie lashed out her other leg and hit the vampire in the head causing it to retrieve its claws from her leg.

Valkyrie clutched her leg and the blood spilled over her hands. The vampire cried out as the pain hit. The vampire started to shake and then it was still, lying in the grass.

Valkyrie eyes got waterier and she started to sob. Tears started to fall down her face. She tried to stand but the pain got worse and she fell to the ground. Her leg had three huge cuts that ran deep into her skin from her knee to ankle. She heard skulduggery's footsteps coming up behind her and she wiped some stray tears.

"Are ok?" skulduggery said concerned. Valkyrie nodded and skulduggery walked over to the vampire. He studied the vampire and nodded with satisfaction. 'Wouldn't skulduggery be telling her off by now?' Valkyrie thought 'Maybe he hadn't seen her leg yet'

Valkyrie tried once more to get up but the pain hit again and she started to full. Valkyrie groaned as she landed her head in the grass. Skulduggery ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"m-m-maybe?" Valkyrie said weakly. The pain hit again and she hissed.

Skulduggery looked down at her leg and she heard him gasped. He put his hand around her waist and helped her towards the car. Skulduggery put her in her seat and shut the door and went around the other side. But something must have caught his eye as he pulled out his gun. Valkyrie heard a low growl.

'WHAT! The vampire was still alive? Valkyrie stared at it. The vampires face was completely messed up. Most of the vampires face had melted because of the burn and had a big bruise on its heard. It was really angry now! And it dashed as skulduggery fired bullets. Valkyrie started to shut her eyes and then she heard a nose. A nose of someone opening the car door.

The last thing Valkyrie felt was the touch of someone's warm hands.


	2. Saving an Infected

'I couldn't believe this had happened' skulduggery thought as he turned the corner. 'I can't believe that I let someone kidnap her. The vampire had distracted me long enough for someone to just come along and take Valkyrie! The sanctuary was only a couple of minutes away. Skulduggery parked the car and stormed into the sanctuary. Skulduggery placed out his cell phone and dialled taniths number

After two rings someone answered

"Hello" said a weak voice

"Tanith its skulduggery. Something has come up and I need your help"

Tanith yawned "What's happen?"

"Someone has taken Valkyrie"

Tanith paused for a moment "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Skulduggery leaned against his Bentley waiting for Tanith to meet him. A few moments dragged by then skulduggery heard the sound of a motor bike coming down the street. Tanith parked near the Bentley and lifted her helmet.

"So what are we going to do?" said Tanith as she got off her bike. The winds playing with her curly blond hair. "Were going to find out who took her and then were going to find her" Skulduggery started walking towards the sanctuary and turned on his heels as he realised Tanith wasn't following. She was standing next to her bike holding her phone with a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummmm this is going to sound strange but.... I just got a text from valkyrie"

Skulduggery ran up to tanith and was besides her in a flash "Are you sure it's her?"

"Well....it is her number but it could be the person who has her" Tanith stared at skulduggery "So what are we going to do?"

"Well am going to think of an amazing plan to save her"

"That's it?"

"Yep. Let's go" Tanith rolled her eyes and sighed as she headed towards the Bentley.

X x X

Valkyrie was sitting in an old wooden chair which was in the centre of the warehouse she was in. But her hands weren't tired or chained or anything. She just sat there staring into deep space. Waiting. Valkyrie face was very pale and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, more like years. She had no emotion on her face at the moment and just sat there doing nothing. She looked dead. Her leg was a little better. It had been badly bandage up and there were blotches of read all over it. She did feel pain but she didn't care all she cared about was just sitting there and waiting for her master to return, she was ordered to just sit here and do nothing but wait.

Valkyrie put her eyes on the door when her master came in. He was tall and had broad shoulders and chocolate brown eyes, but he was also pale and had the same features as Valkyrie but looked better. He walked in holding nothing but a tube which had a colourless liquid inside. Someone walked in after him. This person looked more normal. He had darker skin and had long hair and brown eyes. He too had walked in with something. It was a tray filled with medical tubes and liquids.

The man with the same skin as Valkyrie walked straight up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How do you feel dear?" Valkyrie said nothing as she looked up at the person standing over her.

"Don't worry about the pain it will soon fade away"

The person with the long hair spoke "Why is she so different than the others?"

"Hmmmm....because she has ancient blood in her veins"

"She's an ancient?"

"Yes and because of this she is different than the other infected"

"I don't understand"

"Because she's an ancient she will act although she is already a full vampire. But she won't shed her skin like real vampires"

"How long will it take until she's a full vampire?"

"Two days"

The man looked down at Valkyrie. He had light green eyes.

"Jacob would you be so kind and bring the tray over here"

"Why are we using these again?"

"Test"

"Oh"

Jacob brought over the tray and placed it near Valkyrie.

"What are we going to do about the skeleton Drago?"

"No need to worry about him"

"He is dangerous Drago, from what I've heard and he does care about this girl a lot"

"There's no need to worry about him. I have a plan"

"Really?"

"Yes. I will let him come and find me and when he does I will have a surprise for him. Since I was the one who bit Valkyrie she will listen to everything I say. I will make her attack skulduggery and since she already has the vampires powers she will beadle to take him down"

"Skulduggery is very skilled and is good at fighting"

"Yes that's true but like you said he cares about her a lot. So I doubt he will won't to hurt her"

"Ah clever"

Valkyrie finally decided to speak "Skulduggery pleasant"

Jacob stared into her eyes "she can talk?"

Drago smiled "Another talent of her being a special infected"

"She knows who skulduggery is"

"Yes that is true in fact she remembers everything but she trust me and will only listen to me"

"Because you bit her?"

Drago nodded and then he grabbed a needle of the tray and attached it to the tube he was holding. He flicked the needle to test it and then he grabbed another tube and filled it with a different colourless liquid.

"Why do we need to do these tests?"Asked Jacob

"Well there not really tests but hopefully this magic liquid will help control her vampire side"

Jacob frowned "Is that the stuff you use"

"Yes" Drago bent down on his knees and took Valkyrie's arm. Valkyrie stared into his green eyes.

"Don't worry dear but this might hurt"

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

"Since she is different than the other infected she acts differently so she could easily become angry and betray me"

"You said she would listen no matter what"

"That's true but still"

Drago carefully held the needle and pierced it into Valkyrie's skin. She hissed as the colourless liquid worked threw her body. He removed the needle and placed it back onto the tray.

Valkyrie's arm started to shake as the medicine started to take affected. She used her other arm to stop it from shaking and looked up at Drago.

"Don't worry dear it will stop shaking"

Valkyrie spoke "Ok" she sounded weak

"What do we do now?" asked Jacob

Drago coldly smiled "we wait"

X x X

The Bentley was parked behind a tree close to the warehouse. Skulduggery was tapping his fingers on the wheel staring out the window. It was quiet for a few moments when Tanith decided to break the silence.

"Are we just going to sit here or are we going to go in and save Valkyrie"

Skulduggery turned to Tanith "It could be a trap"

"It might be but I thought you were going to come up with an amazing plan?"

"Yes but"

"But what"

Skulduggery looked out the window again. Tanith signed then she heard a door opening and saw skulduggery get out of the car. Tanith followed caring her sword.

Skulduggery quietly walked up to the door and listened for a couple of moments. He nodded to Tanith and she worked up to the lock and put her hand over it. Skulduggery heard a click and pulled out his gun. He held up three fingers then two then one. The burst into the warehouse but no one was there except the tray of medical gear. Tanith picked up a needle and looked at it carefully.

"They've been doing test on her!" shouted tanith. Skulduggery's hands turned into fits.

Tanith handed the tube to skulduggery "I don't know what kind of stuff this is"

Skulduggery looked at the tube carefully "I recognise what it is but i don't know what it's used for. There's only one person I know who would use this stuff".

"Who?"

"A vampire"

"A vampire has been doing test on Valkyrie?"

Skulduggery nodded. Then they both heard a voice come from behind.

"Well hello there"

Skulduggery spoke "Who are you?"

"What don't I get a hello? How rube"

"Am going to ask again. Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. Drago knights at you service"

Tanith looked at him closely and pulled out her sword "You're a vampire"

"You're Quiet a clever lady"

"Why thankyou"

"Do we really have to fight? I wouldn't won't to harm a lady"

Tanith smiled "come and have a go. If you think you hard enough"

Tanith heard another voice came from above her jumped out of the way as someone landed

"Hello there"

Tanith smiled "who might you be?"

"Jacob and yours"

"Tanith"

"Am sorry Tanith but you going to have to fight me instead"

"Am sure I can handle you"

Jacob smiled and then lunched himself at tanith. While they at it skulduggery was pointing his gun at Drago who stood continuing to smile.

"Where's valkyrie?"

"Would you like me to go and get her?"

"If you wouldn't mind"

"Valkyrie dear"

A door to another room was opened and Valkyrie walked into the room stepping besides Drago

Skulduggery looked at her closely. Something wasn't right here. She looked a lot like Drago and her eyes were dull. Skulduggery looked at her neck and notice the scar there. Her neck had bitten and ripped open and was covered with dry blood. 'She's an infected' he thought 'but why does she look more like a vampire'

Drago smiled "Well you wanted here. So here she is"

"Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie spoke weakly "hello"

Skulduggery turned to Drago "What have you done to her!"

"I've changed her little hope you don't mind"

"Actually I do mind. I don't like Infected"

"Well you going to love this one she's special"

Skulduggery placed his gun in his jacket and spurn at Drago. But Valkyrie tackled skulduggery to the ground. Skulduggery rolled up and dodged as Valkyrie tried to kick him. He dodged all her attacks but didn't fight back because he didn't won't to harm her. He got her in a lock without harming her but Valkyrie dug her vampire teeth into his bony arm. He heard his bone crack and he loosened the lock just enough for her to squeeze out. She was very graceful and kicked him in the ribs once or twice.

Skulduggery shot the air at her. Causing her to fly back into the wall.

"Stupid skeleton" She growled

She lashed out at him and leaped in the air. Landing both of her feet on his chess causing him to fall. She punched him in the skull and kicked his shin. But he put his hand right in front of her face and shot the air at her. She flew into the air and crashed into a pile of empty boxes, she didn't back up.

Skulduggery walked over to her unconscious body and picked her up in his arms. He looked around and didn't see anybody. 'Drago must have run' skulduggery thought 'coward'. He soon notice that tanith wasn't around either. He walked out of the warehouse and saw tanith leaning against the Bentley with her arms folded.

"Sorry I didn't help" said tanith

Skulduggery shrugged "I didn't need it"

Tanith rolled her eyes "Where's Drago?"

"He ran"

"Really. So did Jacob and after I was winning"

"Come on let's get Valkyrie to kenspeckle"

Tanith nodded and got in the car. Skulduggery placed Valkyrie in the back and they drove off.


	3. Saved

Valkyrie slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room with no windows. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she laid there for a while thinking. She felt something wet on her neck. She touched it and realised it was a blue gew. Valkyrie went through her thoughts in the back of her head trying to remembering what happen. Everything seemed blurry. Valkyrie slowly sat up and saw that she was wearing a blue hospital gown. She knew where she was 'One of kenspeckle's rooms' she thought. Someone was sitting in a chair next to hear and saw that it was tanith. But she was sleeping.

"Tanith?" asked Valkyrie. She saw her eyes flicker and they opened slowly.

"Valkyrie you're finally awake" she said between a yawn "how do ya feel?"

"Ok I guess. What happened? The only thing I remember is being in the car with a bleeding leg and then someone opening the door but the rest a blur."

"Yep. You got kidnapped by a person that I don't know. Neither did skulduggery. Anyway we found you but you were different"

"Different how?"

"Well the person who kidnapped you. Drago. Turned you into a......into a"

"What!"

"An infected"

Everything that was now a blur all became clear to Valkyrie.

Tanith stared at the look on Valkyrie's face. "You alright?"

"Everything that was a blur just became clear to me"

"Oh"

"It's weird ya know because I knew what I was doing but it was like I couldn't control myself and then I remember" Valkyrie stopped and then all of a sudden started laughing

Tanith looked confused "What's so funny?"

"I remember fighting skulduggery"

"He had to go to Kenspeckle because of that"

"Why"

"That fight caused him 2 cracked ribs and bite mark"

"What do you mean by bit.....oh I remember. Must of bit him pretty hard"

"Was it tasty?"

"No"

"He was so worried about you. You know you've been asleep for 3 days"

"Really"

"Anyway Kenspeckle told as you acted so differently than normal infected because of your blood"

"My blood?"

"Because you have magic in your blood and because you're an ancient. And we also found out that Drago gave you some kind of magic liquid to help you control your vampire side"

"Oh I remember that. I also remember another person"

"Jacob"

"Yeah. Wait how do you know"

"When skul was fighting you I was left fighting him. Coward he ran off when I was winning"

"How's skulduggery"

"Probably still worried. He doesn't know you're awake. He was so angry when he found out they did test on you"

"I can't believe I bit him and broke his ribs"

"He's here right now talking to kenspeckle"

Valkyrie heard voices coming and kenspeckle came into the room

"Ahh Valkyrie you up!"

"Hey kenspeckle"

"How do you feel?"

"Tired"

"I used a powerful mixture on you to help with that scar on your neck. Plus I also fixed your leg someone tried to fix it but did a bad job."

"Thank you Kenspeckle. Is Skulduggery ok?"

"He's fine. I fixed him up in no time."

"Thanks"

"I shall leave you then" kenspeckle walked out of the room. She heard another voice and a person with a pinstripe suit came in. Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie!"

"Hey skul"

"How are you" He asked as he headed over to her bed and grabbed another chair sitting down.

"Am ok"

"You sure"

"Yes am fine. Just a bit tired oh am sorry for beating you up"

He laughed "Beating me up"

"You know how I broke two of you ribs and bit you"

"Who told you that?"

Valkyrie gave one quick glance at Tanith. Skulduggery looked at her and Tanith started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I can't believe that Valkyrie bashed you up" she said between laughs

"She didn't bash me up!"

"Then what do you call two broken ribs and a bite mark"

"Didn't hurt at all. And besides I won in the end"

"Stupid ego"

Skulduggery laughed and turned to Valkyrie who all of a sudden started laughing. Then Tanith started laughing with her.

"What is it with you women?"

Valkyrie wouldn't stop laughing and tanith was wiping away tears.

"Alright that does it" Skulduggery said as he got up of the chair "Valkyrie am talking you home right now" Valkyrie looked at him and then she turned and saw tanith on her knees laughing. Valkyrie joined in and skulduggery folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Women" he muttered

Valkyrie was sitting in the Bentley starring out the window. Skulduggery was next to her with his hands tight on the wheel and staring at the road.

"Thank you for saving me"

He turned and glanced at her "Your welcome" She smiled but then her smiled dropped

"Am also sorry for being so much trouble"

"Pardon"

"Well am the one always getting kidnapped and you have to go though the trouble of resecuring me"

"I don't mind as long as you're safe"

Valkyrie blushed and turned her head to the window again.

"Am weak"

Skulduggery shook his head "You're not weak"

"Yes I am" Valkyrie eyes started to get waterier "If I wasn't so weak then I wouldn't get kidnapped so much"

"You're not weak you are one of the most strongest people I have ever met"

"You're just saying that"

The Bentley stopped in front of Gordon's house. Well it was hers now because she had turned eighteen and once she did she decided to move in.

Before skulduggery could say anything Valkyrie got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door. Valkyrie fumbled with the keys and then felt a bony hand torch her arm. She turned around and saw skulduggery standing before her.

"You're not weak. People just judge you too much. But there wrong I mean if it weren't for you then the Grotesquery wouldn't be dead. And if I didn't have your help serpine wouldn't be dead either"

Valkyrie wiped her tears away and then for no reason she hugged skulduggery. He was shocked but gave her a hug back.

"Thanks skul" Then Valkyrie broke the hug. He was even more shocked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stared at he and Valkyrie blushed a deep red.

"What" she asked

"You've never done that before"

"Thought I would try something new" she joked

"Oh ok then"

They said their goodbyes and Valkyrie watched the Bentley drive away into darkness.

She unlocked the door and stepped into the house. She flicked on the TV and sat on her couch.

She felt weird as she thought of skulduggery. It made her feel warm and happy. But she didn't know what it was. She went to bed still thinking of skulduggery.

She started to have a new feeling for him.

Skulduggery was in the Bentley and he too felt a new feeling.


	4. Jacobs story

* * *

Valkyrie woke up with a chill and looked over to see her window open. She groaned and

got up out of bed and walked over to the window. She frowned 'I don't remember opening the window' she thought. She had just woken up from having another nightmare about vampires. Ever since she had been turned into a infected she had been having a lot more nightmares about vampires.

She pulled the window down and was heading towards her bed.

It was 3.00 in the morning.

Valkyrie heard a bang coming from downstairs and ran down the stairs heading towards the sound. She found herself in the kitchen and a person had their back to her. They heard her come in and they turned around. It was a tall man with long brown hair and dark skin.

Valkyrie gasped "Jacob"

Jacob smiled "Hey val"

"Jacob what are you doing here"

"Thought I might pop in"

"Get out Jacob"

He frowned "Why"

"Because your evil!"

"What did I do?"

"You kidnapped me and took me to your boss who turned me into a infected"

"Oh. Well I have good news he is no longer my boss"

"Doesn't change anything"

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked around the kitchen "This is some nice house you got here. Doesn't it belong to your uncle?"

Valkyrie ignored the question and grabbed a saucepan and swung it at Jacob. Jacob didn't see it coming and it smacked right into his head knocking him to the floor. He didn't get up. Valkyrie put the saucepan down and grabbed both of Jacobs feet and dragged him to the lounge room. Valkyrie looked at his face. He seemed only to be a couple years older then her. Valkyrie looked at his forehead where a purple bluey bruise was now there.

She laid him on the couch and sat down on the coffee table and grabbed the phone. She dialled the first person she could think of. She dialled skulduggery pleasant's number and waited for him to answer.

After about 5 rings he answered

"Hello. Valkyrie? What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

He signed "do you know how early it is"

"Yes but I thought you didn't sleep"

"What's wrong?"

"Remember Jacob? The guy that worked for Drago well he came to my house. I don't know why. So I knocked him out and now he is lying on my couch"

"Am on my way"

"Ok"

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"Tie him up just in case he wakes up"

"Ok"

Valkyrie hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen.

She had a warm feeling in her stomach that made her feel happy and safe. She always got this feeling when she was with skulduggery even talking to him on the phone. Ever since he saved her from becoming a vampire she always got that feeling. She frowned 'Was she falling for him? Starting to have feelings' no she shook her head 'maybe it was just because they had been friends for over 6 years. Maybe not' Valkyrie sighed and walked over to her cupboard and looked for something she could use to tie Jacob with. She remembered something and ran up to her room. Which use to be Gordon's . She went to her desk and found what she was looking for. It was a pair of handcuffs that skulduggery had given her for emergences. Thinking of skulduggery the warm feeling come back up and Valkyrie signed. She went down stairs and put the handcuffs on Jacobs hands and sat in the chair near the fire place.

Valkyrie sat on the couch and watched Jacob waiting for him to wake up. A few moments passed and she heard him groan but he didn't wake up. After a couple more groans Jacob slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He saw Valkyrie and smiled.

"Are your up" she said

Jacob looked at his hands and saw the handcuffs. He laughed

"You handcuffed me"

"Yes"

"Why"

"In cause you attacked me"

"Why would I do that"

"You better behave because skulduggery is on his way"

"The skeleton dude. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Valkyrie blushed madly "No of course not!"

"Oh. Why are you blushing then"

Valkyrie looked away from him "Am not blushing"

Jacob grinned "Oh I see he's not your boyfriend but you like him"

"Never"

"Its ok to like someone"

Valkyrie stood from where she was sitting "Why would you care you evil"

"That's not all true"

"Then why were you working for Drago"

Jacob looked away from her and looked at his hands "You wouldn't wont to listen"

"Try me"

Jacob looked at he in shock "really?"

"Sure"

Valkyrie walked over to him and sat on the couch but not to close.

"well when I was young me and my family would travel around the world and research cool magic stuff" He looked at his hands "But one day we found something that I regret finding it was a monster thing. We didn't know what it was until we took it to are lab. We found out it was part of a faceless god and other parts of it were just creatures"

Valkyrie gasped "The Grotesquery"

"How do you know?"

"Stopped it a little while back"

"Oh that was you. I heard stories about that"

"Yeah nearly died that time"

"Anyway. Drago was one of are helpers and a good friend of the family and he helped us find the Grotesquery. But when we realised what it was we decided to hide it because we knew there were people out there who would want to find it and use it to bring back the faceless ones. But then one day a person found us. His name was Baron Vengeous and he was pretty powerful. My parents tired to protect it but…." He looked up at Valkyrie

"He killed them and nearly me to but Drago saved me in time and stole the Grotesquery. So ever since then I have stayed by Dragos side and help him with his research so am not evil or good but Drago didn't care if he was evil. And his research became weird. Like when he kidnapped you. The only reason he did it because he wanted to know what would happen to an ancient when turned into a infected" Valkyrie glared at him "Weird I know. But all he cares about is his research no matter what it does to people.."

His voice trembled at the last word and he sighed

"He did tests on you didn't he?" Valkyrie asked

Jacob nodded "He turned me into something different and that's why I need your help. Am losing control of it and I cant control my feelings anymore its like am not me"

"What did he turn you into?"

"Well with are family every person in the family is born with a animal personalities which is what gives us power"

"Really cool. What were you?"

"My mum was a eagle. My dad was a Tiger and I was the same as him"

Valkyrie nodded and he continued "But when Drago did the tests on me it some how affected my animal personality"

Valkyrie heard a knock on her door and stood up. Jacob smiled "Your night and shiny bones is here"

Valkyrie walked to the door and skulduggery was standing there in a dark blue suit with his arms crossed.

"Why is he?" he asked. Valkyrie told skulduggery everything that Jacob had just told her and he walked into the lounge room.

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you" skulduggery said to Jacob

"Well are you going to help me or not"

"Are you sure you wont kidnap Valkyrie"

"I would never hurt her" He looked at her and winked

"Would you monster side hurt her"

Jacob frowned and had an angry look but wouldn't answer

"Well you going to answer or not"

"I don't know ok! So just back of you creepy skeleton" He yelled. Valkyrie looked at Jacob and looked at how his body was slowly changing. His muscles got bigger and tightened showing of his veins running down his arm.

Jacob closed his eyes calming himself down "And besides you're a monster and you don't hurt her"

"If am a monster then what does that make you"

When Jacob opened his eyes they had turned into a deep red and he was growling. His teeth become a lot sharper and then Jacob lunched his self at skulduggery knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Hey hope you like my new chapter

I'll try and update soon

please review


	5. Problems

Skulduggery rolled over and kicked him in the face but Jacob grabbed his foot and threw skulduggery across the room. Skulduggery hit the wall and stood up. He blasted the air at Jacob and sent him across to the other side of the room. Jacob growled and jumped across the room. Skulduggery elbowed him in the shoulder and Jacob fell back. Skulduggery punched him in the nose but then Jacob grabbed this foot using his teeth and threw him on the ground and then onto the couch. Skulduggery's leg was still in Jacobs mouth and he started to chew. Valkyrie blew the air at him and he went straight though the front door and onto the front porch. Jacob looked into Valkyrie's eyes for a short moment then turned and ran onto the streets into the darkness. Valkyrie turned around and saw skulduggery trying to stand up. She looked at the ground and tried to find his leg. It was near the front door and was still in the shoe and sock. Valkyrie picked it up. It had a bit mark in it.

"Sit" Valkyrie said

"Why?"

"To fix you leg"

"I can fix it myself"

"It's broken in half"

"Am graceful enough to walk on one leg"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and looked at his leg

"I know how to fix it"

"How?"

"You not the only one who teaches me things kenspeckles been teaching me stuff to"

"I bet am better"

"Shut up. Now sit down"

Skulduggery sat down and Valkyrie went upstairs and a couple minutes later Valkyrie come down with a brown box. She sat on the couch next to skulduggery and opened the box. Inside it laid mixtures and potions.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Kenspeckle gave it to me"

Valkyrie pulled out a white cream and a light blue potion and started mixing them together.

"This is your fault you know" Valkyrie said as she mixed the potion

"Reason being"

"If you hadn't of made him angry then none of this would of happened"

"I blame him"

"Of course you do"

"That's because it was his fault"

"Well I say let him go"

"Why"

"If we go after him he wont get a chance to calm down and well he hates you"

" But everybody loves me"

"You wish"

"Don't be jealous'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and finished mixing the potion which had turned into a blue cream. She dipped her fingers in and started rubbing it onto skulduggery's broken leg.

"He will come back" skulduggery said

"Why would he wont to come back"

"He needs are help so once he calms down he will return"

"To finish the job"

"What job"

"Braking all your other bones"

She had finished rubbing the cream onto his leg and the two broken pieces started to grow back together. She handed it to him and he attached it back on.

Valkyrie grinned "Bet ya never thought I could do that"

"I could of easily done it my self"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and skulduggery looked at her "Thankyou"

She smiled "your welcome"

Valkyrie glanced at the door and heard footsteps coming. Jacob came in looking back to normal but his eyes were still a shade of red.

"Jacob" Valkyrie stood up

"Am sorry" Jacob said

Valkyrie went over to him "You alright"

"Am ok. I left so that I could use my anger on something else it worked like it always does"

"What did you do"

"Smashed someone's car"

Skulduggery was up in a flash and was standing on Valkyrie's side.

"Was it a Bentley?"

"No"

"Am sure you would feel better if it was a Bentley" Valkyrie said

"Why?" asked Jacob

"That's skuls car"

"Now I regret braking that Holden"

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and she smiled.

Jacob glanced at skulduggery and licked his teeth

"Your not that tasty"

Valkyrie laughed and skulduggery glanced at her again.

Jacob laughed and then look at skulduggery's leg

"Sorry about that"

"I've had worse" skulduggery said

Jacob looked at Valkyrie "So I guess this means your helping me"

"I guess it does" Skulduggery said

"So what are we going to do"

"First we will find out what's wrong with you and what he used on you and I think I know the perfect person who can help"

"Who might that be?"

"Kenspeckle"

"am sorry who?"

"Grumpy old scientist but very good with medicine"

"And when will we be leaving"

"Tomorrow so until then you will need a place to stay"

"Oh"

"No need to worry" Valkyrie said

They both looked at her and she smiled "He can stay here for the night"

"Really?" asked Jacob

"Sure why not"

"where's the bedroom"

"Their's a lot of rooms but if you go upstairs and turn right they should be a bedroom"

"Thanks. Do you mind if a go and get some shut eye am really tired"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Jacob walked pass them and went upstairs to go and find his room. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and she went into the kitchen. He followed.

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why?"

"I don't trust him. And there's no way am leaving you along with him"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Valkyrie put on the kettle and sat on the bench table.

"Don't worry! Valkyrie he's a monster"

"Only when angry"

"What's going to stop him from getting angry. No am staying here along as he is here"

Valkyrie got that warm feeling in her stomach 'skulduggery staying here? All night?'

She sighed "You worry to much"

"Only because I care"

Valkyrie blushed and went to the fridge hiding her face.

"Fine you can stay"

Valkyrie made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the table taking a slow sip.

It was quiet for a few moments when skulduggery spoke

"You looked troubled"

Valkyrie looked up "Do I?"

"Yes"

"Well nothing seems wrong"

"If there's anything you need to talk about you can always talk to me"

"About what?"

"Stuff happening in your life"

'was this her chance to tell him how she felt'

"Well…."

"Yes?"

"Thankyou"

"Thankyou?"

"Thankyou for bringing me into this world teaching me magic and being a good friend"

"Your welcome"

Valkyrie smiled and put her cup in the sink.

"Well am of to bed. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Valkyrie walked over to him and for no reason gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs. Skulduggery sat there and placed his hand were she kissed him. 'His feelings for her were growing stronger' he thought 'Would she fill the same way?'

'He had to tell her sometime now or never' He sighed and walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch staring into open space. He decided to read a book and sat there reading for an hour and half when he heard a scream coming from Valkyrie's room.

X x X

It was five in the morning when Valkyrie screamed, Skulduggery came rushing In and looked at her. She was sweating and looked pale. Skulduggery sat by her side and shock her arm gently.

She sat up really fast and fell of the bed rolling onto the floor. Skulduggery jumped of the bed and ran to her picking her up of the floor. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked up to see skulduggery looking down at her.

"Hello" she said weakly

"You alright?"

"Am fine just a few nightmares"

"What were they about?" He asked as he put her on her bed.

"Just things"

"Like"

"I cant remember sorry"

"No need to worry just try and get back to sleep"

Valkyrie nodded and lied down on her pillow falling asleep in seconds. Skulduggery sighed happily and went back down stairs to finish reading his book.

* * *

I'll update soon

please review


	6. Training

Valkyrie woke up and the sun was shining in her face. She got up and opened the door and smelt something yummy from coming down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found skulduggery at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning" Valkyrie said as she sat down on a chair

"Good morning" Skulduggery said "What would you like on your pancake?"

"Pardon?"

"I made pancakes what do you wont on them?"

"Surprise me"

A few moments passed and he gave her a pancake with cream and honey.

"Thanks. Its my favourite"

"You welcome"

She started to eat her pancake "Where's Jacob?" she asked

"He went for a walk"

"Are you sure you didn't kill him"

"Promise"

Skulduggery cleaned up the stove and sat down on a chair watching Valkyrie eat her pancake.

"Want some?" she asked

"Don't eat remember"

"Aww yeah. But it taste so good"

"How do you feel"

"Am fine why"

"Remember last night?"

"yep"

"you sure your ok or do you have a bump on your head"

"Am fine stop worrying"

"Once Jacob gets back will go straight to kenspeckles ok?"

"Sure" Valkyrie grinned "In a hurry to get rid of him are you"

"I still don't trust him"

"I know"

"He likes you"

Valkyrie glanced up at skulduggery

"Pardon"

"He likes you I can tell its so obvious"

"Even if its true I don't like him back because……" she stopped her sentence

"because what?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Valkyrie"

"well its because I-"

"Hey guys" Jacob interrupted her as he come into the kitchen.

"Ah its about time you got back. You ready to go" skulduggery asked

"Sure lets go"

They all got in the Bentley and drove to the old cinema finding kenspeckle in one of his labs.

"Kenspeckle" Skulduggery said once they were in the lab

Kenspeckle grumbled and turned around "What is it now"

"We need your help"

"Has Valkyrie broken another bone?"

"No I haven't" Valkyrie said as she joined them in the lab with Jacob behind her.

"What do you want then?"

"My friend needs your help"

"Who?"

Jacob came forward and introduced himself and then told kenspeckle what he was and what Drago had done to him.

Kenspeckle brought his hand to his chin "I might be able to help"

"Really?" asked Valkyrie

"Yes but that tests I have to do will take awhile"

"As long as it helps" Jacob said

Kenspeckle nodded "Very well I will start the test but after you take these test you may feel weak so you have to stay here until there done"

"Sure"

"Ok then come this way" Kenspeckle headed towards a door to the left and Jacob followed him. But then kenspeckle turned

"These tests are going to take a couple of days" he said "So I say you should go home"

"No I…."but Jacob interrupted her

"No val his right you should go home you look really tied"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Positive now go on nick off" Jacob left and went into the other room.

Skulduggery turned to her "You heard him come on lets go" he said

They got in the Bentley and drove back to her house. But when they got there a motorbike was parked in front of it. Valkyrie got out of the Bentley and looked at the bike.

It belong to someone she new

"Hey val!"

Valkyrie turned and saw her best friend Tanith standing on the front step

"Tanith" Valkyrie walked up to her friend and they gave each other a hug. Skulduggery got out of his car and gave Tanith a friendly nod.

"I didn't know you where coming" asked Valkyrie

"Oh didn't you hear? The sanctuary is having a party this weekend and am invited"

"Why are they having a party?"

"Anniversary"

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery and arched a eyebrow "You didn't tell me they were having a party"

"Forgot to tell you" he said

Tanith spoke "Its going to be fun it's a formal"

Valkyrie signed "well have fun but am not going"

Tanith frowned "Why not"

"Because I don't wont to"

"Please. You get to take a date!"

"Another reason why am not going"

"Oh come on"

"No"

"But skuls going"

Valkyrie turned around and looked at him "Are you?"

"A party might be fun"

"Am still not going"

"We'll make you" Tanith said

"How"

Tanith smiled and then started tickling Valkyrie. Valkyrie started laughing and couldn't breath. Skulduggery just stood there laughing.

"Had enough yet" Tanith said between laughs

Valkyrie gasp "Ok ok ok I'll go can you stop now!"

Tanith stopped and smiled "Great"

"But I don't have a date"

"Take Jacob"

Valkyrie frowned "How do you know about that"

Tanith laughed and glanced at skulduggery. Valkyrie looked at him

"You told her everything didn't you without me knowing. I didn't even know she was coming!"

"Am fall of surprises" he said

Valkyrie scowled and walked into the house Tanith and Skulduggery pleasant followed.

"Tanith if you need a place to stay you can stay here" asked Valkyrie

Tanith nodded "Yeah sure it will be great. We can get ready for the party together!"

"Wonderful" Valkyrie joked

NEXT DAY

Valkyrie woke up the next day and went to have a shower. She got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen and made herself breakfast. She sat at the table and ate her cereal. Tanith came into the kitchen and her hair was everywhere she sat down at the table.

"Someone had a rough night" Valkyrie said

Tanith looked at her hair "Yeah had a tough nightmare"

"So when's this party?"

"Tomorrow night"

Valkyrie glared up "What!"

"Forgot to tell you"

"Just great" she joked

"Ya gonna ask skulduggery to be your date or?"

Valkyrie blushed and looked at her bowl. A little while back Valkyrie had told Tanith how she felt about Skulduggery. Big mistake.

"Why would I"

Tanith arched an eyebrow

"No Tanith I cant ask him I don't even have the gusts to tell him how I feel"

"Ya gonna have to tell him sometime"

Valkyrie groaned "I know"

"Cant wait for this party"

"I know its getting annoying"

"Wait to you see my dress"

"Crap I need a dress"

Tanith smiled "I've already handled it"

"Tanith wait did you d…" Valkyrie was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer. She smiled when she saw Skulduggery standing on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Training remember"

"Oh forgot come in"

Skulduggery come in and walked into the lounge room. Tanith came in and smiled at him.

"Hey skul"

"You alright?"Skulduggery asked

"Yes why?"

"Your hair its alive"

Valkyrie laughed "She just had a bad nightmare"

"Oh. Lets begin training. Tanith you can join us when you have done something about you hair"

Tanith poked her tongue out and walked up the stairs. Valkyrie went into her backyard and turned to skulduggery "So have you found a date yet"

"Am not taking one"

"I thought that you might take china"

"Do you think am stupid"

"Sometimes yes"

" No am not taking her. Am sure she'll find someone"

Valkyrie turned. Skulduggery looked at her 'She's so pretty' he thought 'this feeling for her was stronger then he thought. She's to pretty for her own good. All day he'd been thinking about her. He was madly in love with her'. He thought

"Valkyrie" he said

Valkyrie turned to look at him "Yes"

"Well I was thinking since you don't have a date and neither do I. I thought that maybe…"

Valkyrie blushed and that warm feeling came up in her stomach. "You wanna go with me?" she asked

"As friends"

"Well I suppose it would be alright I guess"

"Only if you wont to"

Valkyrie smiled at him "Yeah I don't see why not. It might be fun" Skulduggery face would of turned bright red if it could.

Tanith came outside dressed and her hair was fixed although it still looked a bit crazy. Tanith smiled at them "So" she said "what are we doing today"

"Well I say we test her fighting skills" Skulduggery said

"How are we going to do that" asked Valkyrie

"I'll fight you"

"What happens if you hurt her" asked Tanith

"No she'll be doing all the fighting I'll just dodge all her attacks. It should be easy"

Valkyrie groaned and walked over to skulduggery. She stood there waiting for him to attack but he just stood there waiting as well. Valkyrie knew him to well. He would attack any minute now.

She was right skulduggery blew the air at her gently and she was taken of her feet. She looked up at him and kicked his leg but he dodge it gracefully. She used her right hand to blast the air at him but he jumped to the other side. But Valkyrie had tricked him and then used her other hand to blast the air. It came to quick and skulduggery was blasted back into a tree.

He stood up "Cheeky"

Valkyrie laughed and used the air to lift up pebbles. She started throwing them at skulduggery using the air. They shot like bullets but skulduggery dodge them all only getting hit by two or three. He ran up behind her and grabbed her hands and put them behind her back. Valkyrie kicked him in the shin and he grunted in pain but he didn't let go.

Valkyrie laughed "Ok ok you win"

Skulduggery let go and Tanith started laughing and clapping.

"Your getting better. You managed to hit him two or three times" Tanith said.

Valkyrie's phone rang and she went to answer it. While talking on the phone Tanith and Skulduggery stood there.

"So do you have a date" asked Tanith

"Kinda"

"Really cool whose going with you"

Skulduggery glanced at Valkyrie and Tanith gasped "You taking her"

"No were just going as friends"

Tanith smiled "Say whatever you wanna say"

Valkyrie came back "That was Jacob. They have finished the tests"

"And" asked Tanith

"He has to stay in there for a couple more days"

"Oh ok then"

Skulduggery nodded "We'll I must leave. Valkyrie I'll pick you up at about 7.00 ok?"

"Sure cya tomorrow"

Skulduggery turned and left heading towards his Bentley. Tanith and Valkyrie went inside the house.

NEXT DAY

Valkyrie groaned when she heard someone knocking at her door at 11 in the morning. She slowly got out of her bed and headed down stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door Ghastly was standing there holding two brown bags.

"Hello Ghastly"

"Hi Valkyrie"

"I heard that Tanith was staying with you"

"Yes she is"

"Well could you please give this to her" Ghastly handed her one of the brown bags

"What is it?"

"She asked me to make her a dress for the party tonight"

"Oh that's great. So are you going"

"Yep"

"Do you have a date?"

"Yep"

"Wow Ghastly that's great who?"

Ghastly laughed "Tanith"

"Cool I hope you two have fun"

"Me to and this is for you" He handed me the other brown bag and I looked at it with big eyes.

"What's this?"

"Tanith told me to get it for you"

Valkyrie walked into the lounge room "Come in Ghastly" Valkyrie yelled from the lounge room. Ghastly walked into the lounge room and stood next to where Valkyrie was sitting.

Valkyrie opened the brown bag carefully and pulled from what was inside.

Valkyrie gasped. It was a dress.

The dress was black and went to about the knees. The straps were thick. It was a hard silk that ran down to about her hips. From the hips down the rest of the dress was a wavy fabric and the bottom of the dress was a shade of a baby blue colour. It was beautiful.

Valkyrie put the dress down carefully and stood up and gave Ghastly a hug. He hugged her back and then broke the hug grinning at her.

"So what do you think" he asked

"Ghastly is beautiful thankyou so much"

"Your welcome"

Tanith come running down the stairs and came into the lounge room. She saw Ghastly and smiled at him.

"Hi Ghastly"

"Hello Tanith"

Tanith saw the brown bag "Is that my dress?"

Ghastly nodded and Tanith walked over and grabbed the bag opening it slowly. Taniths dress was beautiful as well. It was a light green colour that matched her eyes. It was strapless and V neck. It went down to pass her knees and was silky.

Tanith stared at it with her mouth open. She walked up to Ghastly and gave him a hug. Valkyrie grinned when she saw Tanith give him a kiss on the cheek and Ghastly's face turned red underneath his scars.

"Um well I better be going I'll see you ladies tonight" Ghastly turned and walked out of the house with a big smile across his face.

Tanith saw Valkyrie's dress and smiled at her

"Valkyrie your dress is beautiful" she said

"I know and thanks for telling him to make it"

"Your welcome and am sure once Skulduggery sees you in that dress he'll fall for you"

"hahahah very funny Tanith"

7 HOURS LATER (6.00pm)

Valkyrie looked at the clock in the kitchen and sighed Skulduggery would be here in an hour to come and pick her up for the party. That warm feeling came into her stomach. She was nervous about going with him but he said it was just as friends. But it felt more then that to her. Valkyrie Cain loved Skulduggery Pleasant.


	7. The Party

Valkyrie went upstairs and had a shower and washed her hair. When she was finished she went into her room and dried her hair. She brushed it and left it as it was. It had that curly kinda spiky look that she liked. She put on her dress and put on a pair of black high heels. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. She thought that she looked pretty for once and smiled at herself in the reflection. She went to her cupboard and placed a pair of light blue earrings in her ears. She grabbed one necklace that she wanted to wear. It was a black locket with blue swirls it was one that skulduggery had given to her for her 18th birthday. She went to the mirror and placed the necklace around her neck. Valkyrie turned around as Tanith walked in. She was wearing the green dress with silver jewellery and silver high heels she had curled her hair.

Valkyrie gasped "Tanith you look wonderful"

Tanith smiled "Val you look beautiful to"

Valkyrie heard a knock on the door and her face turned red.

Tanith was grinning "Your dates here"

"I'll see you at the party ok" Valkyrie gave Tanith a hug and ran down the stairs.

Skulduggery stood at the door waiting for someone to answer. He had got here a little early but he wanted to get this night over and done. He wanted to tell Valkyrie how he felt tonight or never. Tonight would be perfect. Someone opened the door and Skulduggery's jaw nearly fell off. Valkyrie stood at the door wearing the most beautiful dress ever and it suited her so well. He notice that she was wearing the necklace he got her for her 18th birthday.

Valkyrie smiled at him "Your early"

"Am I?"

"That's ok. So you ready to go?"

"Yep sure lets go"

They started heading towards the Bentley when Skulduggery grabbed Valkyries arm.

"Valkyrie I would just like to tell you how beautiful you look tonight"

"Thank you. Oh and I like you suit?"

Skulduggery was wearing a dark black suit with a white t-shirt and a black tie. Also a black hat. With his trench coat.

They both got into the car but before they drove skulduggery looked at her

"I have something for you" He said. Skulduggery pulled a white rose out and gave it to Valkyrie. "Its meant for you hair or something like that"

"Thankyou" Valkyrie said as she put it in her hair. "So how do I look?" Valkyrie asked

"You look lovely"

Valkyrie blushed and turned to look at her reflection in the window. Skulduggery started the car and drove off onto the road towards the party.

The party was huge. It was in a big white room and it had a bar with lots of tables and chairs. In the middle was a dance floor where some people where already dancing. They was a stage and above the stage was a poster saying 1000th Anniversary.

"Wow its beautiful" Valkyrie said

Skulduggery shrugged his shoulders "The sanctuary are good at throwing parties"

Valkyrie looked around the room "Where do we sit?" She asked

"There should be a table with are names on it?" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie and Skulduggery wondered around the room looking for there names. Once they found there table they sat down and watched as more people came into the ball room. By the time everyone was here there were about 200 people in the same room. Valkyrie smiled as she saw Tanith come in with Ghastly. Ghastly and Tanith had to sit on a different table but Tanith waved at Valkyrie.

After a few minutes the grand mage Thurid Guild came onto the stage and did a speech. It went on for about 10 minutes and Valkyrie yawned and heard skulduggery silently laugh. After Guild was finished Mr Bliss come onto the stage and did his own speech. When he was finished they started playing music and people started to dance. Skulduggery got up from his chair and offered Valkyrie his bony hand.

"Wanna dance" Skulduggery asked

"Um not that good at dancing"

"But I am" And with that skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Skulduggery placed his left hand on the side of Valkyrie's waist and she put her right hand on his shoulder. There other hands were holding each other. Valkyrie blushed and they started to swirl around the room getting faster and faster alone with the music. Skulduggery made Valkyrie do a swirl and she laughed. They started to dance slower as the music ended and Valkyrie notice Ghastly and Tanith dancing together. Valkyrie smiled and then the music stopped.

"Thanks for the dance it was fun"

"Told you I was good"

Valkyrie smiled and playfully punched his arm but her smiled dropped when she saw Guild walking up to them.

"I didn't know they were letting traitors into the party" Guild said

"Mr Bliss invited us grand mage" Skulduggery said

"I see that you have dragged alone miss Cain with you"

"He hasn't dragged anything" Valkyrie said

"You've known this girl for about 6 years and she's spent nearly everyday with you and yet you haven't even taught her the right manners"

"I have better manners then you old man" Whispered Valkyrie

"Am sorry I didn't quite catch that would you like to say it again but louder"

"Sure. I said I have better manners then you old man"

"If it weren't for Bliss you wouldn't be here"

Skulduggery spoke "If it weren't for Bliss you would be dead"

"Why would someone wont to kill me"

"For many reasons"

"And am sure many people would want to kill you as for you are a cold harded monster. I wonder if that was one of the reason your family died. I bet they were begging to die. Because they would rather die then be around you"

Skulduggery kept silent but Valkyrie was becoming angry.

"And am sure that everyone in this room would rather die in pain then be your friend Jerk!" Valkyrie snapped

"And you are to weak and pathetic to be known as a person Tramp!" Guild snapped

Valkyrie had always said she was weak and that had hurt her but she wasn't going to start crying now especially in front of Guild. Holding back the tears Valkyrie just smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have the heart of a faceless one then again a faceless one has no heart" Valkyrie said before storming off. She couldn't stand to stay inside so she went to one of the balconies it was raining and she didn't care and shut the glass doors and went to the edge of the balcony watching the view. The rain fell down on her cheeks just like her tears. She started to think about what she was going to do about Jacob. Then she frowned. Jacob was pretty calm about this and when he said he couldn't control himself he didn't attack her when he had gotten mad and Drago hadn't tried and stopped them yet. She would have to talk to Skulduggery about this.

Her tears feel freely and she cursed her name for letting someone like Guild get to her like that. Valkyries hair was completely wet but she didn't care. Valkyrie heard the doors behind her open and turned to see skulduggery rushing towards her.

"Valkyrie there you are. Are you alright?"

"Am fine and am sorry for storming out" Skulduggery signed and walked closer to her grabbing one of her hands

"He was wrong about you your not weak and you are not no one and don't you ever think that ok. Promise me?"

Valkyrie looked up at him and notice how close he was. Valkyrie blushed and looked down hiding her face.

"I promise" Valkyrie whispered

Skulduggery grabbed her chin and made her look up a him and he looked into her brown eyes. Valkyrie's heart was pounding and she blushed again. Skulduggery would of turned scarlet red if he could. 'Kiss her' Skulduggery thought 'This could be my only chance its now or never'

Valkyrie was about to say something when she felt something cold touch her lips. Valkyrie gasped in shock and her hole body warmed up. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Skulduggery wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed in the only way he knew how.

Valkyrie broke the kiss and pulled away from him sitting down on the bench near her. Skulduggery sat with her and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Am sorry I didn't mean to-" Valkyrie put up her hand to stop him.

"No you don't have to say sorry its just that--. I thought you didn't like me that way"

'This was his chance to tell her how he felt. This was the perfect moment' Skulduggery thought. He took a big breath and took hold of one of Valkyrie hands.

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery began "At first I only cared for you as a friend but as you grew older I have realised that I care for you more then I friend."

"Valkyrie Cain I love you"

Valkyrie whole body warmed up and she blushed scarlet red. This was the best day of her life. Valkyrie pulled him into a hug. Then her phone ran. Valkyrie groaned and broke the hug before answering her phone.

"Val?" Jacob asked

"Jacob how are you going"

"am fine the tests were great. Am all better"

Valkyrie frowned "He cured you that quickly"

"…..um yeah I guess so"

"What are you going to do now" Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery and notice that he was one the phone as well.

"Umm well am not sure but hey listen I'll take to you soon but I must be leaving"

The phone line went dead and Valkyrie was really starting to worry. Valkyrie waited until Skulduggery was done on the phone.

"Who where you talking to?" Valkyrie tasked

"Kenspeckle"

"And?"

"When kenspeckle did that tests the results were fine but kenspeckle was expecting something to be wrong because Jacob kept on telling him he couldn't control his powers but when he did the tests nothing was wrong at all. Kenspeckle also told me that some of his supplies and powerful potions went missing but it could have been anyone but Jacob was in a hurry when he left according to Kenspeckle"

Valkyrie frowned "So Jacob stole them?"

"Maybe he stole them for someone"

"You know Jacob seemed pretty calm about this and when he lost control he didn't attack me so maybe kenspeckle is right. He must of stole them for Drago"

"I knew it!" Skulduggery seemed happy with himself "I knew we couldn't trust him"

"We can celebrate later skulduggery but we need to catch him so I can kick his ass for making to trust him. He will probably go to my house because he left some of his stuff there so lets go"

"Ok we can get Tanith and Ghastly to help"

Valkyrie nodded and they went inside. Skulduggery went to go and find Ghastly while Valkyrie went to go find Tanith. Tanith was at the bar having a drink and Valkyrie sat down next to her.

"Hey Val how are things going with Skulduggery"

"We kissed" Valkyrie said quickly "But that's not what I came here to talk about"

"YOU KISSED" Tanith yelled

"Tanith keep it down but we need you help. Jacob is still working for Drago and he tricked us"

Tanith frowned "I knew he couldn't be trusted"

"Are you going to help"

"Ok I'll go grab Ghastly and we will call you when ready"

"Oh crap" Valkyrie muttered

"What?" Tanith asked

Guild was also at the bar having a drink and once he saw Valkyrie he started to walk towards her. Valkyrie went to leave but he grabbed he arm tight.

"I think that you should show some respect and saw sorry"

Valkyrie scratched her had "Umm who am I saying sorry to?" Valkyrie asked trying to look confused.

Guild frowned at her "Don't try and be cheeky Miss Cain" He tightened his grip on her.

"I don't have to say sorry to you Guild"

"You will call me grand mage"

Tanith placed her hand on guilds hand and said "Grand mage please let go"

"Until she says sorry"

"I have to say sorry I did nothing wrong"

"You insulted me!"

"You insulted me and Skulduggery"

"Only because you insulted me"

"But I was speaking the truth!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Grand mage let go of my arm please"

Guild tighten his grip and Valkyrie had to admit that he was strong for his age and that it was started to hurt her arm.

"Grand mage please let go of my partner" Skulduggery said with Ghastly at his side.

Valkyrie groaned and then grabbed Guilds drink from his other hand and threw it in his face. Guild let go of her arm and wiped his drink from his eyes. Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and walked away from the bar.

"Ghastly, Tanith we will meet you there" Skulduggery said "I hate Guild" Valkyrie decided

"I don't blame you"

"What did you mean by partner?" Valkyrie blushed

Skulduggery laughed "Both ways"

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Hope you liked my new chapter

I'll try and update soon

please update soon


	8. Monster

**OMG OMG OMG AM SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATE....nearly a year?**

**this is the last story for this story and am sorry it was a little rushed and will properly have spelling mistakes  
**

Thanks

* * *

When they reached her house the front door was knocked down and the lights were on. Someone was inside. Valkyrie was frowning at the front door.

"Just great" She muttered "Once we catch him am going to make him pay for the door"

They went through the house searching for anyone or anything. Valkyrie got bored and went into her room to change quickly. She didn't want to have to start a fight in a dress. Valkyrie came back to the front and notice a black van. She saw someone with a hood caring a black bag. Valkyrie pushed at the air and knocked the person of there feet. They stood up quick and looked around to find what had pushed him of his feet. Valkyrie came closer to the person to get a better look at his face. Valkyrie frowned it was Jacob. Valkyrie approached him like they were still friends. She didn't wont to risk him knowing that they were about to arrest him.

"Jacob" Valkyrie said with a smile

"Uhh Valkyrie" Jacob said

"So is that your van?" Valkyrie said while looking at the van

"Yeah it is. Well I better be going so am off"

"Wait!" Valkyrie yelled

Jacob turned to look at her and put on his best fake smile.

"What is it?" He asked

"I wanted to know where are you going to go now that Drago is no longer you boss"

"Well am sure I can think of somewhere"

"You can stay here longer if you like?"

"Nah I don't wont to course you any trouble"

"Trust me you have coursed enough!" Valkyrie whispered

"What?"

Valkyrie dashed forward as fast as she could and rammed into Jacob using her shoulder. He tried to kick but she jumped in the air and kicked him hard in the jaw. He growled and spat out blood before charging towards her. He punched her hard and she landed on the ground and felt blood run down her nose. He went to kick her put Valkyrie kicked him in the shin and tripped him. She jumped up quick and looked down at him. Crap! He was turning into his tiger thing again. He snapped at her leg and she jumped out of the way. Jacob snapped at her jacket sleeve and pit threw her skin. Valkyrie screamed in pain and punched hard in the nose but he wouldn't let go. Valkyrie shrugged of her jacket and pushed the air at him. Sending him in the air with her jacket in his mouth. Valkyrie's arm throbbed in pain and was bleeding all down her arm.

Valkyrie forgot that Skulduggery was still in her house.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screamed before someone tackled her to the ground.

Meanwhile skulduggery was in the backyard looking for any clues. Skulduggery was looking at the ground when he thought about what happen at the party._ So that happen. _He thought to himself. _He had finally told Valkyrie how he felt. And even better she felt the same way. He wasn't going to lose her like he lost his wife and child. There was no way. _Skulduggery heard someone call his name. It sounded like Valkyrie. Skulduggery ran around the corner of the house. Valkyrie was on the ground and Jacob was tackling her. Skulduggery pushed at the air and Jacob landed on the ground painfully. Skulduggery ran over to Valkyrie. Her nose was bleeding and her arm had been ripped open. She was unconscious. He picked her up just in time to see Jacob charging at him. Before Jacob could get to close. A sword come down and cut Jacobs arm.

Tanith appeared in front of Skulduggery. Jacob howled at the pain. Ghastly came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Skulduggery get Valkyrie out of here. We will stop him" Ghastly shouted. Skulduggery grabbed the black bag Jacob had dropped and ran into the Bentley. Skulduggery speeded down the road and soon they were at the cinema. He carried Valkyrie in and Kenspeckle rushed forward when he saw a bleeding Valkyrie in Skulduggery's arms.

"Place her on the table" Kenspeckle said firmly. Kenspeckle began his work on Valkyrie and Skulduggery waited in the white waiting room which had weird poster's about the human body hanging on the wall. Skulduggery sat in one of the plastic chairs.

"All her wounds are healing, she's asleep" Kenspeckle said. Skulduggery thanked him and went into Valkyrie's room. He sat down in the chair beside's her and waited. Skulduggery wasn't sure how long he waited for but Valkyrie stirred in her sleep. Skulduggery turned his gaze towards her and she jolted from her sleep.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Shhss, its ok Valkyrie am here" Skulduggery climbed onto the bed next to her and she climbed onto his lap. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"Sorry, bad dream" Valkyrie muttered into his suit.

"Its ok"

"What happen to Jacob?"

"Tanith and Ghastly have him"

"And Drago?"

"Haven't found him yet, but we will once your better". Valkyrie sighed and melted into the embrace.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Valkyrie asked with lazy eyes.

"What?"

"Do you really love me?". Valkyrie asked shutting her tired eyes.

"Of course" Valkyrie smiled and grabbed the side of his skull. She brought his face down and his cold teeth touched her lips. Valkyrie was slightly shocked as Skulduggery's teeth wasn't brittle or cold but warm and soft. They broke apart and Valkyrie grinned.

Skulduggery had left Valkyrie to rest and she got comfortable under the sheets before falling asleep. She knew what had woken her up, a cold hand placed other her mouth and her eyes shot open. She twisted her body to face the person and displaced the air, sending them into the wall. She pulled back the cover's and leaped out of the bed only just realising she was only wearing mini shorts and a tank top. The figure groaned and raised from the ground, they caught her gaze and Valkyrie took a step back.

"Drago" Valkyrie hissed with venom in her voice. He chuckled and dashed towards Valkyrie, She dodged as he tried to punch and swung her shoulder and hit him in the back of the head. He hissed and moved quickly, before Valkyrie could move he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall.

_Of course he's a vampire. _Valkyrie remembered and grabbed his wrist to try and help her breath.

"I'll turn you and this time Skulduggery wont be able to save you" He whispered in her ear and sunk his teeth into her flesh, Valkyrie expected to feel pain but she felt nothing. Valkyrie felt a new strength rise in her body and she grabbed Dragos neck and pulled his sharp teeth away from her neck and lifted him into the air. She wasn't sure HOW she did it but she summoned a fireball into her hand and placed it right near Dragos shocked face.

"I'll burn you!" Valkyrie hissed and Drago chuckled.

"You wont be able to do it" Valkyrie knew she wouldn't be able to kill him but a voice inside her told her to rip him to shreds and make him suffer for what he did, Valkyrie gasped she had never had these kind of thoughts before. Drago saw his chance and grabbed Valkyrie's wrist holding his neck. He twisted his body and she fell to the ground with a groan. He went to move but Valkyrie swung her legs and tripped him.

She growled, _Wait?! Growl? How the heck did I growl? _Valkyrie thought and lunged for Drago, She punched and slashed, clawed and kicked taking all her anger out on him, He had passed out but Valkyrie kept on punching until she felt familiar bony arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up. She passed out.

Valkyrie woke up with a huge headache and felt sweat running down her cheek, She raised up and found herself back on the bed, she looked around and notice Drago who was still passed out lying on a bed next to her. She winced and looked over towards the door and saw Kenspeckle and Skulduggery speaking in hush tones. She didn't understand a word and cleared her thought, both men turned there attention towards her and both walked over, Skulduggery sat on the edge of the bed but Kenspeckle stayed standing.

"Valkyrie how are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked with a soft tone.

"Fine just a headache" Valkyrie whispered and anxiously looked over at Drago. Skulduggery answered her unspoken question.

"I came to check on you, when I walked in you were pounding him to death of course I stopped you and then you passed out" He said softly. Valkyrie knew something was up, Kenspeckle was looking at her with concern and worry and Skulduggery looked the same.

"What's wrong? Valkyrie stuttered.

"Maybe you should rest some more" Kenspeckle advised but Valkyrie just shook her head.

"I can rest later, now what's WRONG?" Valkyrie asked frowning.

"Well, after you pasted out I did a few tests and discovered something strange, when you first become a infected Drago put a liquid into your bloodstream, that's why you were such a powerful vampire. I stopped you from becoming a full vampire but that other liquid he gave you I was to late to stop, it changed half you DNA". Kenspeckle said firmly.

"So what are you saying?" Valkyrie muttered.

Kenspeckle looked at Skulduggery before looking back at Valkyrie. "Your half vampire" Kenspeckle. Valkyrie's mouth dropped.

"That explains it then, the strength, speed and those strange thoughts" Valkyrie whispered but she was yelling by the end of the sentence, she heard a chuckle and Valkyrie turned her head to see Drago awake.

"YOU!" Valkyrie gasped and lunged for Drago. She punched him in the jaw and continued to punch him In the face, taking her anger out on him again. Her eyes turned black and she grabbed his neck and started choking.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery asked and ran over to the bed and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. She let go of his neck and started hitting Skulduggery's arms. He hoisted her up and he turned her around so she was facing him. She hit her fists into his cheat and then broke down. She didn't know why but she just started crying and sank down onto her knee's Skulduggery sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's gonna be fine Valkyrie" Skulduggery cooed into her ear.

"Am a monster"

"NO!, your not a monster nor do you act like one"

"Promise to stay with me?" Valkyrie whispered into his chest.

"Forever and ever" Skulduggery mumbled and he lifted her chin and leaned in and then teeth touched lips.

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
